Forever Is a Long Time
by kaileydallas123
Summary: Just when it seems like there is nothing left, something wonderful might happen


Page 2

Forever Is A Long Time

_Prologue_

Life can really suck sometimes, as soon as you go on summer vacation so many things get in the way of simply relaxing. Sometimes all i want to do is absolutely nothing. Literally. No music, no t.v, no reading i just want to sit in my room in complete solitude without having to give a damn about school or what i have to do in the morning. Silence and solitude is good sometimes, but other times you don't want to be alone. Whenever you just want to pull your hair out because of all the overwhelming stress and you just need to be alone, people wont get the hell away from you. But when you need someone to be by your side; when your feeling lonely, the world gets darker and darker as you sorta enter a realm of isolation.

Chapter 1

Good Mistakes

"Slow down! I have to run to keep up with you." exclaimed Tiffany

" I'm in a rush, I have to check out before noon otherwise the hotel is going to charge us for another day , and unless you have $300 to pay for an extra night i am running" replied Kailey in an irritated tone.

" DigiFest begins in two minutes we are going to be late for one of our biggest tours, I told you to get up earlier Cam." said Yoshi

" I was up editing my video til 5am last night didn't get much sleep." explained Cameron staring at his phone.

CRASH! " WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR WAL…." her screaming fest was interrupted when she looked up and saw the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

" Oh my god, i am so sorry, its all my fault i didn't mean to crash into you" said Cameron in a apologetic voice

" 1 minute Cam" reminded Yoshi

" No its my fault i should have been watching where i was going, I'm Kailey by the way" Kailey said with a smile.

" Cameron, listen i still feel really bad about this whole thing how bout i take you to a movie or something kinda like a I'm sorry for ruining your shoes with coffee please forgive me gesture?" replied Cameron

" Sounds Good to me." she replied trying to contain her excitement.

" Meet you at 7 o'clock in the lobby." He said with a wink

" See you then." Kailey replied

Tiffany waited til Cameron and Yoshi were half way down the hall before she started. " Well I got to say thats a first, hi I'm gonna spill coffee all over you then ask you on a date."

"Well…." Kailey said laughing , " Whats the worst that can happen, if he is a creep then we go back to Chicago and never see him again."

"I can't believe I ran into her, how can i just ram into someone, spill coffee all over them, can't think of what to say then ask them out on a date" Cameron said almost silently.

" You crashed into a girl and spilled coffee on her? I would have been so pissed off and demand ed a new dress." Nash said laughing almost uncontrollably.

" Gee thanks for the emotional support Nash very appreciated right now." Cameron said sarcastically.

" I'm surprised she didn't recognize you, she must live in a cardboard box." said Kian

"Or under a rock like Patrick Star." Ricky chimed.

" And that my friends is example of what not to say to somebody you just met." replied Cameron as he changed his shirt.

" Hi nice to meet you, would you mind holding my coffee on your shoes." chuckled Nash

" Why no, i love coffee on my shoes." said Kian in a girls voice

" Ok I'm leaving now i'll tell you how it went when i get home." Interuppted Cam in an annoyed voice.

It usually doesn't get dark this early but for some reason all of street lights are on, the fire place is lit and there is a sweet vanilla aroma in the lobby. Even though I have only been standing here for 2 minutes it feels like I have been standing here longer. I really don't like wai….

"You" Kailey thought

"Look" Cameron thought

" So" Kailey thought

"Perfect." They thought as they stared at each other wide eyed.

" You look amazing Kailey." Cameron said with a smile.

' You look nice too." Kailey replied blushing

" Shall we go?" Cameron said holding out his arm

" We shall." Kailey said with a shy smile as she grabbed his arm.

Chapter 2

The Date

I knew he was asking me questions to try to get to know me, but i was just fascinated by everything going on outside. The people zipping around in cars,skates or simply walking , the beautiful ocean, the foreign guy roller skating in a speedo ( i did not need to see that).

" Again, I am really sorry about what happened earlier that not usually how I like to greet people." Said Cameron trying to break up the awkward silence in the car.

" Oh, its ok no harm done." Kailey replied

"Do you know what movie you want to see?" asked Cam as he was staring at his phone

" I was thinking we see Carrie." Said Kailey

" I heard that was supposed to be a great movie." Cam replied trying to keep up the conversation

" Speaking of the movies, i believe we have just arrived." said Cameron with a small smirk on his face.

I couldn't believe what i was standing in front of, a huge building with hundreds maybe thousands of twinkling lights, a grand red carpet, velvet ropes and amazing smell of the fresh hot buttery popcorn.

" Two tickets for Carrie." Said Cameron as he handed the lady the money

Right then Cameron took my hand and we walked inside the cinema and entered the theater that was showing Carrie.

" I'm surprised the theater isn't more crowded, its only 7'o clock it seems like we are the only two people here." Kailey said observantly.

" We will probably be the only two people here until this showing of the movie is over." replied Cam as he helped Kailey to her seat

" California is pretty busy i highly doubt that." replied Kailey

" Nope, im positive we will be the only two people here, because i rented out the theater for us tonight." said Cameron with an amused laugh and a slight smirk.

Once the movie began I knew I didn't make a wise choice choosing Carrie. When I told Cameron I wanted to see Carrie, I wasn't lying but there is just too much blood. I didn't want to resort to this Kailey thought. I lifted up the arm of the chair separating the two seats and nestled her head on his chest, hiding my eyes from the horror that was taking place on screen. I don't know what it is but everything about him is comforting. His warmth, his smile , the way he whispers in my ear its ok cause he knows I'm scared out of my mind and i don't want to admit it. I just stayed there for the rest of the movie nestled in his shirt as he stroked my forehead. Drunk on the very thought of him, tuning out the world and slowly drifting off.

She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping, i just want to kiss her cam thought as he stared at the screen blankly. I bet that would look nice "this just in Cameron Dallas the creeper who kisses random girls as they sleep."

"Since when do i care about what other people think" Cam thought as he lightly kissed her forehead.

" Kailey, wake up the movie is over now." says Cam softly

Groggily opening her eyes she says " That was a good movie."

Cam smirked " I'm glad you enjoyed it, how bout we get some sushi."

" Ok..." Kailey replied with a smile

" I was thinking we can walk rather than take the car, its a nice night." Cameron said as if this was a divine revelation."

Kailey smiled as Cam grabbed for her hand; you don't really notice all of the little things in the rush of it all. All of the lights and sounds and so many people; sometimes you can get out of touch with the important things. The silly things that are only important to you for no apparent reason. How strong his hands are like they could hold up the sky or how he is warm like he has his own sun even the way he contorts his face just to make you laugh. Or how he could be discussing something stupid like types of corn just to talk to you. Some people would say drawing out conversations and unnecessary humor in every day life is pointless, should not be applaud upon but frowned against. All these little "imperfections' are what make someone perfect.

We walked and talked about an assortment of random and quite unusual topics just to keep the conversation longer than it had to be. I especially love the way he looks at me like every word I have to say holds the upmost importance.

When we finally reached the restaurant... ( to be continued)


End file.
